Train de Go! Europe
Train de Go! Europe is a train simulator game released in 2014 for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, iOS and PC in Europe and Japan (As Densha de Go! Europe) and made by Taito Corporation This game uses a Densha de Go! Final engine modified featuring some elements from its predecessor like the chain system and the diagrams as well as several improvements Game modes Train de Go! Europe features several game modes available to choose *Normal Mode (1 Player) *Enjoy Mode (1 Player) *Free Run Mode (1 Player) *Versus Mode (2 to 4 Players) *Tutorial (1 Player) *Gallery *Options Normal mode tasks the players to reach every station on a diagram within a time limit as well as obeying all signals in order to earn a bigger score at the end of the diagram Enjoy mode plays similar to Normal mode except that the player now can carry 2 items to use at any moment Free Run mode allows the player to play on any diagram without any kind of restriction and no signals allowing any kind of controls at any moment Versus mode is a 2 to 4 players mode where all players compete on the same diagram via split screen (Console versions) or its own screen (Portable versions) to get the highest score possible Train lines The following Train lines are playable on all versions, but due to lack of space they were separated onto 3 cartridges on 3DS and PS Vita each containing 3 Train lines each and iOS being released as each Train line separated *Cercanias Madrid (Spain, Cartridge 1) *Linha Do Leste (Portugal, Cartridge 1) *Reseau Express Regional Paris (France, Cartridge 1) *Berlin S-Bahn (Germany, Cartridge 2) *Ferrovie Regionale Del Lazio (Italy, Cartridge 2) *Moskovskaya Oblast Elektrichka (Russia, Cartridge 2) *Stocholms Pendeltag (Sweden, Cartridge 3) *Proastiakos Athens (Greece, Cartridge 3) *London Overground (England, Cartridge 3) Each Cartridge containing Train lines were released as Train de Go! Europe Volume 1, 2 and 3 respectively Control Input While the game comes with a Train lever controller (Console versions only) it can also be controlled by other methods Wii U, 3DS and PS Vita also support Touchscreen controls while iOS can only be controlled via touchscreen Curiosities This is the first release outside Japan of a Densha de Go! game There are no plans for an American release Xbox 360 version was planned but finally cancelled Taito is planning to make a Train de Go! game based on American railways All 3 cartridges can be bought together on a special pack called "Train de Go! Europe Collection" for 3DS and PS Vita iOS version was separated into 9 different games due to space limitation The games are released in 10 different languages (English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, Russian, Swedish, Greek and Japanese) Versus mode is available for 4 players on 3DS, PS Vita, PS3, PS4 and Wii U while PC and iOS Versus mode is limited to 2 players Category:Simulation Category:Train Simulation Category:Taito Corporation Category:Densha de Go! Category:Wii U games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:3DS games Category:IOS games Category:PC games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:IOS Category:PC Games Category:Games Category:Video Games